E ho'i (Return)
by knigs43
Summary: Danny Williams has another brother who is also a police officer and comes to visit from New Jersey. In tow he has a former familiar face. However, not long after his arrival Danny's brother is shot. Will he survive? Its down to the Five-0 task force to find out what happened. Many familiar faces along with an OC. I do not any of these characters nor do I intend to make profit.


"Grace. Grace…hello…Grace look up from your phone for one minute please." Detective Danny Williams tried to get through to his teenage daughter. "Your uncle, who you haven't in for ages, is about to land from Jersey. Grace are you actually listening to me?"

"No." The teenager retorted.

Danny sighed and lifted his young son, Charlie. "Phones, Charlie. Ruining a generation."

"I wouldn't say I'm ruined. Just remember who you come to whenever you have a technological issue."

Just as Grace finished speaking, Danny's brother, Sam walked through the exit of the airport.

"Uncle Sam." Grace ran up to her uncle and embraced him in a welcoming hug.

"Gracie. How you been?" Danny's elder brother asked his niece.

Like Danny was also a police officer back in New Jersey. He had previously worked with Danny when they both lived in Jersey. This was the first since Danny had moved Hawaii that his brother had to visit. Sam was basically an older version of Danny.

"Dad seems to think I've been ruined by technology and my whole world is going to end…"

"I did not say that. Now every time I see you Grace your nose is glued your phone."

"He said ruined."

Sam laughed. "Good to see you brother," Sam hugged Danny. "One more surprise…"

Out of the airport walked a blonde-haired lady that looked oddly familiar to Danny. He couldn't work out where he had seen her before.

"Hello Detective Williams. Long-time no see."

"Lori?"

Back at Five-0 headquarters, Steve McGarrett was sat behind his desk looking through a case file that they had just completed.

"Steven. I've brought someone to see you." Danny called as he walked through the entrance of the headquarters.

Steve looked up from the file and left his office to stand around the interactive table at the centre of the room. "I think you forget that I've met your brother before. Unless you have brought me niece that isn't really my niece but might as well be."

Steve looked up and was just as shocked as Danny when he saw Lori standing before him again. He called for Chin and Kono who were as equally shocked. All three of them greeted her with open arms pleased to be reunited with the friend and former colleague. They never expected to be reunited with Lori after resignation from the task force after causing an international incident with the Russians. Lou Grover, the newest member of the task force he joined after being forced to resign from the police department. Lou was introduced to Lori as well as Danny's brother. Lou had meet Grace and Charlie before.

"So, Lori what have done since you... resigned?" Steve asked.

Lori had continued to work for Homeland Security after she quit the task force which moved her around America working on various cases but during a murder case in New Jersey that was when she met Sam. Both were kidnapped and after the pair of them became incredible close and now they are engaged to be wed. The group laughed and chatted like the hadn't been apart. Grace sat and kept Charlie entertained between checking her phone every 30 seconds.

"I'm just gonna go outside quickly." Grace said as she walked out of the office.

Grace was stood outside the office on the phone to her friend and she was mindlessly chatting away. She saw her dad's face appear at the window to make sure that she was still there and hadn't done a runner or something.

"Yeah…no way…. yeah ok. I gotta go. Alright, see you later." Grace hung up. As she walked back towards the building she bumped into her uncle. "Hey uncle Sam."

"Hey Gracie. Your dad was getting worried that you'd run off." Sam said as he ruffled his niece's hair.

"Thanks for that. My dad will be pleased to know that I haven't ran off and I was in fact going back inside now." Grace sorted out her hair and turned. "I'll see you back inside."

Danny watched his daughter's interaction with his uncle and smiled. He looked up and saw a car speeding around the corner and into the front of the five-0 building. He saw that both Sam and Grace had turned to watch as they heard the screeching of the car stopping. Danny moved his hand down onto his gun.

"Hey guys. Car just pulled up outside the building." Danny said to his friends

"And?" Chin asked.

"Well he sped in here…"

Danny was cut off by the sound of two bullets and the sound of Grace screaming. Danny ran out the building closely followed by Steve, Chin, Kono and Lou. They had all drawn their guns as they reached the entrance, Danny saw that his brother had been shot twice in the chest. The guys had loaded back into their car and were driving off. Grace was over her uncle her hands covered in blood trying to stop the bleeding.

"Chin call for an ambulance. Kono get an APB put out on that car. Lou make sure that man don't die" Steve shout at his colleagues.

Danny's car pulled up next to Steve. "Get in."

Steve got into Danny's car and on went the lights and sirens. Danny raced the streets of Honolulu following these guys who had just shot his brother. They were joined by 3 HPD cars in their pursuit. The car rounded a corner and into an alleyway. Danny followed but by the time they had made it around the car they were following had disappeared. All the men involved got out of the cars and started looking around but they couldn't find the car at all. Danny slammed the bonnet of his car.

"Danny calm down." Steve tried to reassure his friend.

"Calm down Steve. My brother just got shot in front of my daughter. Rachel's gonna have a field day." Danny shouted.

"Get in the car. Duke, we need to find these guys. They shot a cop in broad day light in front of a government building. They can't get away with this."

"Right you are Steve." Duke said as he turned back to his officers.

Steve drove Danny back to their headquarters. When they got there an ambulance had arrived to take Sam away. Grace was sat in the back of another with a blanket wrapped around her, Kono was sat with her. The forecourt was littered with HPD. Chin and Lou must have been inside with Lori.

"Dad" Grace got up and hugged her dad when she saw him get out of the car.

"Are you ok? They didn't get you did they?" Danny kissed his daughters head. "Where's your brother?"

"Inside with Chin. Is uncle Sam going to be ok?" Grace sobbed as she was still clinging to her dad.

"I don't know monkey. I don't know."


End file.
